The Impeccable Spellwork of Albus Severus Potter
by x-rayLady
Summary: Albus jinxes his cousin Rose with unexpected and far-extending consequences. Or how love can be found in curious places with unexpected people.


**The impeccable spellwork of Albus Severus Potter**

_A/N Hey guys! I've fallen in love with the Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy ship lately. So when a nice flash of inspiration struck me in bed this morning, I just had to write it down. I actually like the whole 'they hate each other but fall in love anyway' theme you regularly find, but more often than not I find they are a wee bit predictable or unbelievable. So I hope this one shows there is more to it than meets the eye._

Rose Weasley came storming in the head's common room with a fierce look on her usually very serene face. Her flaming red curls were bouncing all over the place with every step she took, stressing her current sentiment. Whoever put her in this state had managed to piss her off very _very _royally. True to her Weasley nature, an angry Rose was a formidable sight to behold and, truth be told, it was a wee bit scary too. And, Merlin, she was even _beyond_ angry right now.

"I am going to kill Albus Potter," Rose exclaimed enraged, unaware that she had an actual audience.

Said audience was formed by none other than Scorpius Malfoy, her blond and handsome co-head. He himself had been known to infuriate Rose on a daily basis, but he never ever had managed to provoke such a strong reaction out of her. So naturally he was very curious about the reason behind it.

"What did your cousin do this time? Tell me," he asked.

Rose dropped dead in her tracks when she realized for the first time she was not alone in the room.

"Noth…" she started to say, but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Argh, fine, he put a jinx on me forcing me to do whatever I am told by anyone today. And I really didn't want to tell you, but since you said 'tell me' the spell made me against my will anyway," she replied begrudgingly, stomping her foot like a toddler with a tantrum. But despite her childish attitude, her features had softened up a bit and she no longer looked like an angry lioness.

"I see why that would piss you off" Scorpius chuckled.

Rose made a harrumphing sound as a retort.

"But do you really have to do _everything_? I mean, Albus can't be thick enough to do that, can he?" Scorpius questioned.

"No, thank Merlin he had enough sense to restrict it to the morally acceptable demands. I can't go around harming others or myself," Rose explained, dropping on the sofa in front of Scorpius' one.

"That's a relief," Scorpius nodded.

"I wonder how far 'morally acceptable' would stretch, though," Scorpius said with a calculating glance that made Rose weary.

"For example, what would you do if I asked you to k…" he trailed off, mischief evident in his eyes now.

"What the hell, I can just try it," he concluded happily.

"Rose, kiss me," he requested.

Rose's eyes narrowed dangerously and a hint of her initial fury passed through them. But when the spell clearly pushed her forward, she just shrugged and gave Scorpius a quick peck on his cheek. She was back on her seat in no time.

"Oh, no, that won't do at all," Scorpius stated, laughing with the ingenuity of her move.

"I'll have to be a bit more specific then, I guess. Rose, kiss me on the lips with passion," he ordered this time.

"Oh, no, that just _has_ to be imm…" Rose starting complaining, but the spell made her approach Scorpius once more.

Rose braced herself for the inevitable disgust that was surely to come, but as soon as her lips touched Scorpius' there was only bliss. Firework exploded in her body and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. The intense sensation even elicited a moan out of her, which she barely managed to suppress. How ironic that the best kiss in her life had to be under the influence of a spell and with the boy she quarreled with on a daily basis.

When Rose pulled back, they were both breathless and flustered.

"Well, I guess that explains why it wasn't immoral," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you on about?" Rose demanded.

"You don't know?" Scorpius said in disbelief.

"Well, let me give you clue. Rose, go snog Vincent Goyle the way you just kissed me," he ordered, smiling widely.

"No," Rose simply said, her eyes widening when she realized the pull she expected didn't come.

"You get it now?" a smug Scorpius asked.

"The spell finally wore off?" Rose asked in confusion.

"No, I don't think that is it," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Oh, well, okay then, have it your way. Rose, kiss me again like the last time," Scorpius ordered off-handedly: Her reaction was immediate and the kiss was every bit as lovely as it was the first time.

"Fine, you're right, that's not it," Rose admitted begrudgingly.

"Of course I am, so you figured it out yet?" Scorpius teased.

He got a scowl for an answer and couldn't resist pushing her a bit more.

"Merlin, I thought you Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart."

Rose grumbled something incoherently in reply.

"Oh, come on, didn't you feel the fireworks too?" Scorpius complained.

"Yes, but that was just the spell, right? You said to do it with passion, so it made me feel the passion?" Rose argued with a weak voice.

"That doesn't explain why I felt it, Rose. But okay, I'll help you test your theory," Scorpius sighed, "Rose, kiss me on the mouth."

They both rose from their respective sofa's and Rose tentatively kissed Scorpius' lips. But contrary to what she expected, she was immediately pulled in the whirlpool of sensations again. Her body, now used to the intense reaction, knew what was to come and wanted more. Soon their tongues where darting around each other as if life depended on it and Rose could feel her body pushing closer to Scorpius' out of its own account. Her hands sneaked around Scorpius's neck and she could feel his muscular arms tighten around her waist. This time neither of them bothered to suppress their moans.

"Oh….kay, not the spell, I guess," Rose admitted with little enthusiasm.

"As I said, so what other option does that leave you, dear Rose?" Scorpius teased, clearly pleased that he proved himself right again and had gotten a wonderful kiss out of it too.

Rose eyes widened in disbelief as she finally realized what was going on.

"Oh, no, that must mean … But that can't be right, we hate each other!" Rose struggled with the inevitable conclusion she had now reached.

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Rose," Scorpius offered, but it only served to make Rose more upset.

"They mean that the other way around, you linguistic disgrace, that people who once loved each other easily end up hating the other when they break up! Not that people hating each other for years suddenly decide to love each other," Rose fumed.

"I know they do, Rose, I am not that stupid. But honestly, since when can you _decide_ to love someone else," Scorpius reasoned.

"You can't, but that's not the point. It's just … me … you … this …. Argh!" Rose shrieked, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"You know, I could order you to calm down," Scorpius pointed out, "but that would be cheating and I don't do cheating."

This declaration took Rose aback and she momentarily forgot about her anger.

"Huh? I thought you Slytherins were all about cheating?" Rose inquired.

"Perhaps that's why the sorting hat initially wanted to put me in Ravenclaw…" Scorpius mused, remembering the conversation he had with the magical hat in his first year.

'_Ah, another Malfoy, those are traditional Slytherins. But you have plenty of intelligence too and a thirst for knowledge much more characteristic for Ravenclaw. Now, where shall I put you then, eh?'_

'_Slytherin, please…' _

'_Are you sure, young one? It would be such a waste of talent.'_

'_Yes, I am sure'_

'_Oh, well then, let's make you…'_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"That explains a lot," Rose chuckled, because she couldn't say she was extremely surprised by that notion. After all, Scorpius had been her most prominent academic rival since day one. She had been very disappointed at first that she couldn't keep the promise she had made to her father on platform 9 ¾ before boarding the Hogwards express for the first time. But naturally she grew past it and now she actually enjoyed the rivalry with Scorpius.

"Imagine what we would have been like if we were in the same house together, huh? We'd cause the teachers a heart attack with our constant competition if we were in the same class constantly," Scorpius joked.

Rose let out a surprised gasp when images started to form in her head. Images of Rose and Scorpius as firsties, but this time together in the same house.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, concerned.

"You … told … me … to … imagine … it," Rose finally brought out in between the overwhelming pictures of Rose and Scorpius being horribly competitive at first and driving the teachers insane, like Scorpius had predicted. But after a couple of detentions they had soon learned to make peace.

"Oh, interesting, let me see that too!" Scorpius exclaimed, not at all doubting that the combination of Rose's talent and Albus' jinx would be able to fulfill his request. And indeed, soon enough they were both seeing the mental pictures and watching in awe how they became the best of friends by the end of the first school year. More time flew by and it was clear that the pair of them was both inseparable and invincible. They checked each other's homework, quizzed each other, teamed up on assignments with the inevitable O's in each and every occasion. And where else than in the dusty library, late one night did the two Ravenclaws share their first kiss? From the looks of it, they must have been in their third year or so. More time passed by and their relationship was still holding strong. As a matter of fact, vision Rose seemed happier than real Rose could ever remember being. It wasn't until what looked like the fifth year vision versions of themselves were hanging out in a cozy looking room that real Rose got uneasy. When bare-chested vision Scorpius was tugging at vision Rose's shirt, real Rose decided to speak up.

"I really don't want to be seeing this, Scorpius," she whined.

"Oh, sure, stop imagining," he chuckled, "I have to admit it is kind of freaky to see us like that."

"Wow, so much for hating each other, huh?" Rose admitted after a few minutes of silence when they were both taking in the consequences of the pictures.

"Yep, we seem to be happy little campers," Scorpius smiled.

"You know, you could have saved yourself the fiasco with Lance Matthews if I hadn't chosen Slytherin," he continued jokingly.

"Merlin, does everybody know about that?" Rose groaned in exasperation.

"It was kind of hard not too, I am afraid, the bastard wasn't exactly conspicuous about cheating on you, was he?"

"I guess not," Rose muttered.

"But I have to admit it was a brilliant move of you to send him a howler disguised as a normal letter. You sure humiliated the hell out of him in the great hall when he unsuspectingly opened the thing. But he totally had it coming!" Scorpius complimented her, smiling widely now.

"Thanks!" Rose said, her face mirroring Scorpius' now.

"But what about you? Wouldn't you miss the parade of girls you have now?" Rose inquired.

"Hey, parade is a too strong word, I stick with my girlfriends for a couple of weeks and I sometimes wait months before taking on the next one," Scorpius defended himself.

"Yeah, I know that, I was just teasing. But wouldn't you miss it?" Rose insisted.

"Nah, there's a reason that they don't stick around very long. They may be nice to look at or be great kissers, but in the end they are always so swallow and hardly up for an intelligent conversation," Scorpius explained.

"What do you expect? They're Slytherins after all," Rose snickered.

"I guess you're right. If it weren't for the witty and intelligent quarrels I have with you, my brain cells would have died long ago," Scorpius admitted with ease.

Despite Rose claiming they 'hated' each other, they rarely threw insults at one another. Their discussion had always something to do with the topics of their lessons. And since they both wanted to be right so badly, things sometimes got ugly. But even if they retorted to name calling, it were never plain swear words. If most of Rose's friends weren't Ravenclaws like herself, they might not have understood half of the insults. Albus, for one, rarely understood what the big discussion was about in the first place and often only caught on with the name calling minutes later.

"Merlin, I really should have chosen Ravenclaw, huh?" Scorpius realized.

"I guess so," Rose agreed in amusement.

"Well, it's a bit too late for that, but at least we can still fix one thing," Scorpius declared.

"What is that?" Rose wondered.

"We can still get to be how we were supposed to be," he said huskily, leaning closer to envelop Rose in a hug.

"Hm, I guess we could," she agreed snuggling closely to his chest, fully enjoying the sensation and his smell, "but first I need to get rid of this stupid spell."

"Agreed, although I suppose Al never imagined it would backfire like this," Scorpius said, "Speaking of which, what are you planning on doing for revenge?"

"I was thinking of using it against him actually," Rose mused.

"Oh, brilliant, I am in!" Scorpius happily proclaimed.

"Any ideas?" Rose asked, leaning closer to him as they engaged in a tactics discussion for the next 15 minutes.

"Ha, we're so good. Your combined Ravenclaw/Slytherin nature sure is a force to be reckoned with," Rose laughed when they finalized their battle plan.

"Thanks, but you aren't too bad yourselves, Albus won't know what hit him," Scorpius grinned.

"What did you expect, I grew up with James and Fred," Rose snickered, thinking about her two cousins that were just as bad as the original Weasley twins.

"Okay, here we go, Rose, find us Albus Potter in a fast and efficient manner," Scorpius ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," Rose complied happily, knowing that the spell would do its job properly. All she had to do was make the spell lead her steps.

Within five minutes they had located Albus Potter and the rest of their plan was ready to be unfolded. Rose started walking in the corridor where Albus was chatting with his Gryffindor friends. Scorpius walked in behind her after a while.

"Hey Rose," he shouted out, drawing everybody's attention, including Albus'.

"What do you want Malfoy," Rose spat from the opposite side of the corridor, pulling off a good act in pretending she was still disgusted by him.

"Oh, not much, just kiss me senseless, Rose," he replied, smug smile on his face.

"Why would I do that?" Rose uttered, not bothering to fight both the spell-related and hormone-related pull that she felt toward him.

"Because I ordered you to," he explained, barely managing to make out the words before Rose's lips descended on him. They made a point of kissing shamelessly long, disgusting the watching Gryffindors to the core. The look on Albus' face was extremely priceless.

"Albus, man, I really got to thank you for your excellent spellwork, your cousin is a great kisser, especially when she can't refuse," Scorpius said haughtily, "Do that again, Rose."

"But…" Albus started when the pair of them started snogging in front of him again.

Scorpius walked a couple of steps away from Rose, before setting the last part of their plan in motion.

"Oh, Rose, come with me to our common room, I want to know if you're an equally good shag," Scorpius said in a cocky manner.

Rose pretended to refuse to follow him, but soon set a step towards him anyway.

"No! That's not supposed to happen! It's immoral!" Albus exclaimed in horror.

He quickly drew his wand and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "Finite incantatem."

"Thanks, Albus," Rose said smugly when she felt the jinx lift.

She quickly ran to catch up with Scorpius and reached for his hand.

"Oh, and Albus, you're right, that _wasn't_ going to happen. And if anybody but Scorpius had tried to force me into kissing them, it wouldn't have worked either," Rose shouted over her shoulder.

"Yep and we really ought to thank you for that, mate, we never would have realized our feelings for each other if it hadn't been for your spell," Scorpius added before the pair ran off, laughing.

Albus was left in the corridor, staring after his cousin, dumbstruck.

"I really hadn't seen that coming," he muttered, "Uncle Ron is going to kill me…"

_That's it, guys, I hope you liked it! I originally planned this as a one-shot, but if there is enough interest for more, I might expand it. So please make sure to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
